You And I'll Be Safe And Sound
by articcat621
Summary: "I want to know what passion is," she heard her saying. "I want to feel something strongly."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own, although I wish I did. This story has been written for the 20 week 20k challenge as well as the Femmslash Multichapter Competition. There are mature themes ahead, so please keep that in mind, it's M for a reason. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up, a gasp escaping her lips. Looking around, she saw she was in a white room somewhere. Her head was pounding and she could feel a major migraine coming on. Sitting up, she wondered where she was. She cringed a bit; the room was so bright.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Hermione saw a woman dressed in white come over. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been trampled by a hippogriff," Hermione answered honestly. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's dear, you've been here for four days." She began to check Hermione's vitals.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's Penelope," she replied. "Sorry for not telling you, must have slipped my mind."

Hermione was quiet for a minute.

"It's been a mess since the War has ended. Patients coming in and out, all injured, a mess."

"Will I be all right?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"You're fine, just a minor concussion. Most of your cuts have healed, although you have some bruising. The baby is fine too."

Hermione's heart stopped. "I'm sorry, what?"

Healer Penelope turned and gave Hermione a concerned look. "You didn't know?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. She couldn't be pregnant…

Penelope murmured a spell, a blue light filling the room. "You're about a month and a half."

Hermione felt the tears filling her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, a sob escaping her lips. She hadn't told Harry or Ron what had really happened while they were stuck at the Manor. It seemed like now she wouldn't have a choice.

Penelope stood in the doorway feeling rather awkward. "Hermione, Mr. Potter is standing outside, if you want I can tell him to leave."

Hermione shook her head. Reaching up, she brushed the tears away. "He can come in."

Penelope nodded. "I'll come by to see you in a little bit."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a soft smile.

She closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. She was pregnant. At once, she knew she couldn't abort it, even though it was conceived in a terrible manor. It wasn't the baby's fault that she was raped. She couldn't take out her anger of him.

Hermione shuddered as she recalled Fenrir's hands on her…

He had ruined her. Completely ruined her. And now she was pregnant? Hermione could barely comprehend what was going on.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up, looking at the door.

Harry was standing there, concern etched all over his face. "You okay?"

Hermione swallowed, giving a curt nod. She would tell him later.

Harry moved over, at once taking her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, letting go when she winced. "Will you be all right?"

"Almost completely healed. Just some bruises and scrapes."

Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

Hermione sighed. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Harry, how are you really?"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I'm bloody terrible. I've barely slept and everybody wants a piece of me. Things have been ridiculous."

"Is Ron okay? I don't remember much of the battle."

Harry paled a bit. "He's fine. But…" Harry shook his head. "The family is a mess Hermione."

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Fred died."

Hermione immediately felt the tears pool in her eyes. _Fred was gone?_ She couldn't even imagine how they were taking it…. "Poor George," she whispered, horrified.

Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Anyone else?" Hermione asked. She really didn't want to, but she had to know.

"Snape, he was actually on our side. Little Colin Creevy… And…" Harry stopped for a second, needing to collect himself. "Remus and Tonks."

Hermione shook her head. "No…"

Harry nodded. "Poor Teddy."

At this, Hermione lost it. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She cried for all those that had died, for poor little Teddy, who would now grow up without his parents, and for herself and her unborn baby.

Harry held her as she cried. He cried too.

The two of them laid there for an hour. Harry gently stroked her hair as she got some more sleep.

* * *

"Hermione?" Penelope said, poking her head in the door.

Hermione grumbled, opening her eyes. "Yes?"

"I can discharge you if you want," the Healer said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "I'd like that, please."

"Great, I'll just grab the paper work."

Hermione sat up, Harry watching her nervously.

"Where am I going to stay?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, I've moved into Grimmauld Place, if you want to move in too."

Hermione chewed on her lip, then nodded. "Yes please, Harry, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll clean a room out for you when we get there."

"Okay, I'm back," Penelope said walking into the room. "If you don't mind stepping outside," she said to Harry.

"I'll be right outside," Harry said to her. She gave a quick nod.

Penelope gave her a small smile. "I've got a few things for you." Penelope gave Hermione a set of robes, and handed her a bag. Looking inside, Hermione was surprised to see various things.

"There's two baby books, a list of potions you should take, and just general hint," Penelope said with a smile. "If you'd like, I can be the Healer for your pregnancy."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds good. Please."

"Wonderful, ummm, let's meet up in a month and a half to check on things?" Penelope suggested.

Once again, Hermione nodded. "Thank you Penelope."

"No problem dear. You're all set, just please take it easy. But whatever you do, don't apparate. It isn't really safe for the baby."

"Okay, thanks," Hermione said. She grabbed her things and quickly changed into the robes. "Thanks again," she said to the mediwitch.

Harry greeted her once she was outside. "Let's go out back and then we can apparate."

Hermione bit her lip. "Can we use the Floo?"

Harry nodded. The two of them walked towards the lobby.

"Miiss Granger, Mister Potter!" voices shouted.

Hermione immediately shielded her eyes from the flashes.

Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the fireplaces. Without warning, he stepped in and shouted their location.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione rubbed her stomach. She was now three months pregnant and a small bump was showing. Honestly, she was incredibly surprised that no one had noticed yet. She was in the bathroom throwing up almost every morning, but Harry didn't say a word.

After Harry had taken her home from the hospital, the two of them had decided that Hermione would stay with him at Grimmauld Place. Her parents were still somewhere in Australia and she just didn't have the effort to go get them. Besides, a small part of her was worried that she wouldn't actually be able to reverse her parents' memories.

The past month and a half had flown by so quickly. She still couldn't believe what was going on.

While Voldemort was now gone, many Death Eaters were still at large. The Auror's were doing their best to round them up, but it still wasn't enough. People were still afraid. Hermione was still afraid.

Harry had entered the Auror Program almost immediately. He wanted to "finish what he had started" or however he put it. He was working hard to make the wizarding world safe, and Hermione was so proud of them.

He had tentatively rekindled his romance with Ginny. He was a bit nervous about starting things up with her again, but Hermione encouraged him to go for it. He deserved a bit of happiness in his life again.

Ginny was jealous that Hermione lived in Grimmauld Place, but didn't dare directly say anything to Hermione. So there was some tension there, but Hermione did her best to ignore it.

Hermione was in the process of redecorating the home. She had managed to unstick Mrs. Black's portrait and immediately had it destroyed. Her bedroom was completely redone, along with Harry's. She was now working on the living room. At first she had worried all the fumes would hurt the baby, but Penelope explained to her that if she cast a bubblehead charm she'd be just fine.

Ron came by and visited Hermione while she worked. He too was in the Auror program, but not as high up as Harry. Therefore, he ended up with more and more time off. Hermione didn't mind her best friend visiting, but he was starting to drive her insane. Ron was pressuring her for a relationship, one that Hermione didn't want.

After thinking about it, Hermione realized why none of her relationships had ever worked. She was into women, not blokes. At first she had felt uncomfortable, but thinking about it, it just felt right. It explained why Cormac, Viktor, and Ron all held no appeal to her. They were all handsome men, just not for her.

She was comfortable with whom she was, and she wasn't ashamed of it. She suspected that Harry knew, because well, Harry knew everything. He could be very perceptive when he wanted to be.

Today Hermione was painting the walls in the living room when Ron came over. "Hey," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, do you need some help?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

She turned around. "There's a brush there if you want to start on the other wall."

Ron nodded, grabbing the brush. "I like the color you picked," he said. Hermione was painting the walls a combination of light blue and gray. It really brightened up the space.

"I just hated how gloomy this place is. It's so dark and negative, and it's just not the proper place for a family."

Ron looked at her funny. "A family? Hermione, it's a bit soon for that type of talk, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed, mentally cursing her slip up. "You never know Ron."

He smiled. "Are you ready for a family?" he asked her, stepping towards her.

"Ron, I'm not really…" she sighed. "Ron, I have to tell you something."

He nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

_Like a Band-Aid Hermione, you just got to spit it out, _she told herself. "I'm a lesbian."

Ron's face was one of shock before he eventually started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked when he noticed she was angry.

"Of course I'm serious! I'm not attracted to you Ron, or any guy for that matter!"

Ron turned bright red. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them again, he eyed her warily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ron. I know it's a shock, but I just wanted to tell you."

Ron nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for awkwardly hitting on you."

Hermione laughed. "Ron, you don't need to apologize. I just wanted to clarify things." She painted for a few minutes before casting a glance towards the redhead. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? No way. Now I don't have to wonder why you weren't interested." Ron offered her a smile. "I just want you to be happy Hermione."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Immediately she cursed her hormones. Walking over, she pulled Ron in for a hug. "Ron, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. You've matured so much lately, and I'm so proud of you."

Ron hugged her back tightly. "Hermione, I'll never abandon you. Promise."

Harry walked in the door at that moment. He looked at Hermione crying and Ron awkwardly patting her back. "You two okay?"

"I think so?" Ron answered tentatively.

Hermione smiled, reaching up and wiping away the tears. "Well, since you're both here, and I'm crying, and well, I just have something to tell you both."

"Let's go in the kitchen?" Harry suggested. He moved in, quickly making some tea.

Ron and Hermione covered up the paint, knowing they'd finish later. Walking outside the room, Hermione cast a charm to keep the paint fumes from spreading throughout the rest of the house. She then canceled her bubblehead charm.

"Okay, this isn't easy to say, but I know I have to tell you." Hermione took a seat, her heart racing. She was nervous, but she had to tell them she was pregnant.

"But well, something happened at Malfoy Manor… something I didn't tell you both about."

Harry's expression immediately softened while Ron's took on a look of fury. They both remembered that day differently.

"Fenrir… he… well…." Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "I won't say it, but I'm sure you can imagine what happened."

She immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Harry was hugging her. Moments later, Ron joined the hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

She shrugged. "I was afraid… I feel so dirty." Hermione sighed. "I'm embarrassed."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Ron protested.

She smiled weakly at him. "I know, it's just how I feel. But well, there's more."

"You're pregnant," Harry said.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

Harry chuckled. "You've been throwing up every morning for a while now, I can put two and two together Hermione."

She blushed. "Sorry." She turned to Ron, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I just… I was so afraid. I'm so young to be a mother, but I just couldn't bear the thought of giving the baby up."

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll help you," Ron said, giving her another hug.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you."

Harry hugged her too. "It'll be okay Hermione, you'll see."

She put her arms around them both. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you," Harry replied.

She and the baby would be okay. They would all be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione was now four months. It seemed like she was getting bigger and bigger with every passing day. She'd be going to the Healer next week to find out the baby's gender. And as time went on, Hermione was becoming more and more excited about the baby.

"Hermione, you almost ready?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Be down in a moment!" she called back.

Hermione had just finished renovating the house and Harry had decided it'd be a good time to have a party. He invited everyone from the Order over for some food and dessert.

She checked her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress which showed off her little baby bump. A lot of people already knew she was pregnant and she wasn't going to hide it from anyone else.

Hermione made her way downstairs only to be immediately scooped up into a hug from Molly Weasley.

"Hermione dear, how are you?"

She smiled at the Weasley matriarch. "I'm doing as well as I could be."

"Good, you know if you ever need anything you just need to ask."

"I know Molly, and I appreciate it." She gave Molly another hug. Hermione then politely excused herself and moved towards the living room. It seemed everyone had arrived and the party was now in full swing.

She navigated through people, weaving in and out before plopping herself on the couch. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I was exhausted during my pregnancy too," a voice said to the right.

Turning, Hermione saw Andromeda sitting on the couch, holding a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

Hermione smiled at her. "All I want to do is sleep. It's a bit ridiculous actually."

"It'll get better," she said, smiling.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh yeah, when will that be?"

Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment. "About two years from now when the baby will be able to sleep through the night."

Hermione laughed.

The older woman watched her. "It's nice to see you laugh, despite everything."

Hermione brought her feet up on the couch, tucking them beneath her. Twisting her body, she now faced Andromeda. "People keep treating me like I'm made out of glass. I know what happened to me was horrible, but I'm not an invalid. Yes, I'm pregnant, but I want to move forward with my life, despite my past, you know Andromeda?"

She reached over, gently touching Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione felt a spark run through her. Andromeda's touch instilled warmth in Hermione, one she had never felt before. She felt safe, happy…

"Call me Andy, Hermione. And I completely understand how you feel. Losing both Ted and and Nymphadora was one of the worst things that could have happened to me, but I'm ready to move forward. I have Teddy to look after now, and I want to be able to move forward for him."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It's nice to see someone understand how I feel."

Andy smiled. "I understand more than you think."

"It's just hard. Without my parents, I just feel so lost."

Andy squeezed her hand. "You can come to me with anything Hermione. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to remedy that."

"I'd like that," she whispered.

Andy smiled. "Good, we can be like two lost souls, finding refuge with each other."

"Can I hold him?" Hermione whispered, pointing to Teddy's sleeping form.

"Of course!" Andy said with a smile. "You'll need all the practice you can get." She shifted and gently laid Teddy into Hermione's waiting arms.

"He's so heavy," she commented, surprised by his weight. She adjusted her arms so she could hold him better. "How old is he now?"

"Five months," Andy commented with a smile. "He's rather big for his age."

Hermione stared at the sleeping infant in her arms. He was breathing heavily and she was surprised she could still hear it over the chatter of the room. The poor boy had lost his parents. But Hermione supposed he was lucky to have a grandmother to take care of him. He would still grow up with family, loved. Unlike Harry. She still wished Harry had a better childhood, but she knew she couldn't change the past.

Teddy shifted in her arms, yawning. She smiled. His tongue poked out a bit, causing her to giggle. His tongue was so tiny and cute!

But that's when it hit her; the realization that she was going to be a mother.

Andy noticed her tense up. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She shook her head, handing Teddy back to her. "I can't do this," she murmured. Getting up, she quickly disappeared from the room.

Andy watched her retreating form. Standing, she approached Molly. "Molly, could you hold onto to Teddy for a moment?"

Molly smiled at the thought. "I'd love too! Just hand him over."

"Thanks," Andy mumbled, handing the sleeping infant to Molly. She knew he'd be well looked after. Directing her way towards the stairs, she slowly climbed them figuring Hermione was in her room. She stopped on the second floor, unsure of where she would be.

"Andromeda?" a voice piped up.

"Harry, could you tell me what room is Hermione's?" she asked, grateful to see the black haired boy.

"Third on the right, she's crying though, so I'm not sure she wants to see anyone," Harry responded before going down the stairs.

Andy made her way to Hermione's room. "Hermione, can I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Yes," her muffled sob responded.

Andy pushed open the door, frowning when she saw Hermione hugging her knees to her chest crying. Immediately she went towards her, pulling the young girl in her arms. "Shush, love, don't cry," she whispered in her ear, rocking Hermione back and forth.

"I can't do this! I'm eighteen! Andy, I don't even know what I'm going to do." Hermione sobbed.

Andy just hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione's forehead. "You can do this Hermione. They say you're the brightest witch of this age, and I'm willing to bet that's true. You can raise this baby, and you will."

Hermione eventually stopped crying. Looking up at Andy through tear stained eyes she sniffled. "Do you really think so?"

Andy nodded. "Honey, I've raised one child, and now I'm raising another. If I can do this at my old age, then you can do it at your young age."

Hermione laughed. "You're not that old Andy."

"Yes well, why don't you wipe up those tears so we can rejoin the party," Andy suggested.

Nodding, Hermione stood. She went to the bathroom to quickly freshen up before going downstairs with Andromeda. Hermione really didn't know much about her, but she could just tell they were going to get along wonderfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate it! prompt used: curious.

* * *

Chapter 4

One week after the party Hermione received a letter from Andy.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are feeling well. I was wondering if you'd like to come over later today for some tea? If not, I completely understand. _

_Awaiting your reply, Andromeda._

Hermione read the letter again, butterflies forming her stomach. Andy wanted to see her today! She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so excited.

But that excitement was short lived. Hermione frowned, dropping the letter. Why was she acting like this?

"Acting like what?" Harry said, coming into the room.

Hermione blushed, not realizing she had said the last bit out loud.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted, watching her carefully.

"Acting like I'm some love-struck teenager!" she exclaimed, immediately embarrassed.

Harry's face slowly broke out into a grin. "Oh, Hermione."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Don't say it."

"Hermione, you are a love-struck teenager," Harry said, still grinning. "Oh Merlin, Hermione, you like Andromeda!"

"Of course I like her, she's a very nice woman," Hermione said, turning so Harry couldn't see the blush creeping up on her face.

"No, Hermione, you _like_ her."

She cringed when he put the extra emphasis on like. Sighing, she turned around. "It doesn't matter. We're just friends, that's all."

Harry shook his head. "You don't really know Andy that well, so how can you be certain?" He bent down, picking up the letter. "See, she's eagerly awaiting your reply? If she wasn't interested, she would have put sincerely or from." He approached her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "She wants to see you, Hermione."

Hermione ignored him, quickly writing a response to her.

_Andy, I'll Floo over. See you soon. –Hermione_

Handing it to the waiting owl, she watched as it flew off.

"Come on, Hermione, aren't you the least bit curious as to her feelings?"

"Feelings? Don't be daft. Now I need to go change before I Floo over."

"Change? But you look perfectly fine," Harry muttered, confused by her actions. Hermione could pretend all she wanted, but he knew the truth.

* * *

Hermione fixed her hair before taking a deep breath. The butterflies had returned and were making her incredibly nervous.

_We're just friends_, she told her conscious.

But she was curious as to what things would be like if they were different. Would Hermione finally have a shot at being happy?

Her hand moved down, rubbing her miniscule bump. "I love you, baby," she whispered. Talking to her baby always helped to make her feel better.

It was time to go. "I'll be back later," she called out to Harry.

"Okay," he murmured, busy in the kitchen with Ginny.

Stepping into the fireplace, Hermione Flooed to Andromeda's home.

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

She smiled when she saw Andy appear holding a squirming Teddy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it! I've really been wanting to see you," Andy sad, coming over to hug Hermione.

Hermione hugged her back. "Thanks Andy. I was really excited when you asked if I could come over." She glanced at the squirming baby. "And look at Teddy; he's actually awake and active today!"

Andy smiled. "Here, would you like to hold him while I grab the tea?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, picking up Teddy. She held him, gently bouncing him every so often.

Being around Andy was amazing. Honestly, all of her worries and depression disappeared when she was with her. And Teddy was completely adorable as well.

Hermione moved towards the couch, sitting down on it. She laid Teddy on his back, smiling as he kicked his little feet in the air.

"You are just adorable, aren't you?" Hermione said, smiling. She reached down and tickled his bare stomach, causing Teddy to giggle loudly.

Andy appeared a few moments later holding a tray. "You're a natural," she said, sitting down. She picked up Teddy, putting him in his bouncer.

"Thanks," Hermione said, picking up a cup of tea. "I think all those years of looking after Harry and Ron are finally starting to pay off."

Andromeda smiled at her. "Well, never fear. You have many people who love you and are excited to be helping out with the baby."

"Yes, well, without Ron and Harry, I don't know where I'd even be," Hermione whispered honestly. The three of them had always looked out for each other, and they owed each other their loves.

"I'm sure Ron will make a lovely father," Andy said, an unreadable expression on her face.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, Ron isn't the father… and we aren't together either."

Andy looked startled.

She sighed. "I thought you knew. Well, the baby was conceived during an unfortunate skirmish with Death Eaters during the War."

Andy placed her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder. "You're a very strong woman."

She blushed. "Yes, well, when I found out I was pregnant; I just couldn't have an abortion… I just couldn't. Besides, it's not the baby's fault."

Andy smiled. "I'll say it again, you are a strong woman."

Hermione smiled before taking a sip of her tea. "Peppermint, my favorite."

"Peppermint is my favorite as well," Andy said, taking a sip of her tea too. "But back to Ron. I thought you two were together."

Hermione slowly shook her head. Should she tell Andromeda the truth? Or what that just make things awkward?

"Well?" Andromeda pressed.

_Honesty is the best policy,_ Hermione thought to herself. "I don't exactly… er, I'm not into men." She gulped, suddenly wishing she was anywhere else but here.

Instead of freaking out like Hermione was afraid she would, Andy simply smiled. "Good for you."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Hermione replied, smiling back.

Teddy started to cry.

"I think it's time for someone's nappy to be changed," Andy said, moving towards the bouncer to pick up the small boy.

"Can I maybe do it?" Hermione asked shyly. "I do need all the practice I can get."

"Yes, and yes," Andy said, handing over the sticky child to her.

Hermione made a face. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate all the love and support.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione found herself sitting in the waiting room, her fingers twisting awkwardly in her lap.

"Stop it," Harry said, placing his hand over hers.

The two of them were at a Muggle clinic, awaiting Hermione's turn. She had decided that she wanted to see a Muggle doctor for the remainder of her pregnancy. It was annoying going to St. Mungo's, where everyone knew who she was. She didn't get any privacy and she was sick and tired of the Prophet playing guess the daddy. It seemed every other day her name was in the paper, and it was rarely anything good.

"I'm nervous," she whispered.

Harry smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You'll be fine." He kissed her temple. And I'm sure the baby is completely healthy too."

"I hope so," she said, rubbing the tiny bump. "There's just so much that could go wrong."

"Hermione, stop," Harry said, his voice more firm. "The more you stress, the worse it'll be, so please, for Merlin's sake, relax."

She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Andy told me to stop stressing so much too."

Harry grinned when he saw her face turn pink at the mention of Andromeda. "And she's right. But how is Andy? I know you went and visited her a few days ago."

Hermione smiled. "She's lovely, absolutely lovely. She's seen and done it all and is so helpful. She lets me change Teddy's diaper and help out with him for practice."

Harry smiled at her knowingly.

Hermione frowned. "No, Harry, there's nothing going on… despite how I feel."

"Does she know how you feel?"

She shrugged. "She knows I fancy girls… I don't know. I don't want to tell her and ruin our friendship."

"But you fancy her," Harry protested. "You should tell her."

"Don't say it like that! I'm just so confused, Harry," she whispered, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Hermione?" a nurse called from the doorway.

Her head shot up. "You coming?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the nurse.

"Hermione? That's a beautiful name. Your parents must have really loved Shakespeare."

She blushed. "Yes, I suppose they did."

The nurse smiled. "Well, my name is Rose and I'll be your nurse for the remainder of your pregnancy. Do you know how far along you are?"

Hermione sat herself on the examination table. "A little over four months."

"Wondeful," Rose said. "You can sit in the chair right there," she said, motioning to Harry.

He nodded, sitting down.

"Are you the father?" Rose asked.

Harry shook his head. "Best friend."

Rose smiled. "Well, that's good. Getting prepared for when it's time to have your own."

Harry's face turned white. "We're not ready for that," he mumbled, mentally reminding himself that he needed to discuss that with Ginny.

"Well, let me just measure your belly and then we can get onto the exciting stuff," Rose said, smiling. She messaged the bump, Hermione's height and weight, and then asked a few questions about her sleep and diet habits. Rose furiously scribbled the answers down on her papers. "Well, it's time to figure out the gender. Is that something you're interested in? Because if not, we don't have to do it."

She bit her lip. "I want to know."

Rose beamed. "Wonderful. If you could lie back, then pull your shirt up a bit," Rose said, patting the area where her head would lay.

Hermione did as she was told. Her heart was racing crazily in her chest.

"Now I'm just going to spread this jelly on your stomach. It's going to feel cold," she explained before doing it.

Hermione immediately shivered. "That is cold," she said, looking at her arms. She laughed a bit when she saw all the tiny hairs sticking up.

Rose got the ultrasound machine and placed it on Hermione's stomach. She moved it around a bit before pointing to the monitor. "There's your baby," she said, smiling. It was clear to them that Rose really loved her job.

"Hermione, look!" Harry said, standing to get a better view.

And she did look. She looked at her baby's fingers and toes, its' head… baby was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

And in that moment, Hermione knew she did the right thing. She was meant to have this baby, even if its conception was not desirable. She already loved the baby with all of her heart.

"So would you like to know the gender?"

Hermione nodded, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

Rose moved the machine around. "Ah, there it is."

"What?" Harry asked, peering at the screen.

"It's a girl," Rose said, smiling at Hermione.

"A girl?" she whispered.

Rose nodded. "A beautiful baby girl and she looks and sounds completely healthy."

Hermione felt her heart stop. She was going to have a baby girl. A girl… a beautiful little girl. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, hugging her.

She was now crying now. "I'm going to have a baby girl!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, you are. Now we can do your next appointment in a month and a half, just to make sure things are progressing all right."

Hermione nodded. "That would be lovely, thanks."

Rose beamed. "Here are some towels to clean up. I'll leave you both alone." She reached forward, shaking each of their hands. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Thanks, Rose," Hermione said, giving the nurse a smile.

* * *

Harry and Hermione made their way back to Grimmauld Place. Ron and Ginny were there.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm having a girl," Hermione said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"A girl? Blimey Hermione, congratulations!" Ron said, standing up to hug her.

"Thanks, guys, but I've got to owl Andy and let her know," Hermione said, excusing herself from the others. She was shaking with excitement as she quickly scribbled a letter.

_Andy,_

_Things went perfect today. I'm having a girl, and she's perfectly healthy! Just had to share the news!_

_Love, Hermione._

She quickly attached the letter to Hermes, her tawny brown owl, and watched as he flew off.

Hermione smiled to herself, rubbing her stomach once more. "A little girl," she said. "Mommy loves you baby."

Things were definitely looking up for her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate all the love and support. Prompts used this chapter: the color lemon

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hermione, Andromeda is here!" Harry shouted up the stairs.

Turning, he smiled at Andromeda before scooping Teddy into his arms. "How's my little godson doing?" he asked, rubbing his nose against Teddy's. The younger boy giggled in his arms.

"Teddy's been good. A bit fussy lately though," Andromeda said, taking a seat.

Harry nodded. "So what prompted the unexpected visit?"

Andromeda just smirked a bit. "I wanted to stop by; do I really need a reason?"

He cocked his head to the side, arching his eyebrow. "I suppose not, but I just assumed it had something to do with the pregnant witch upstairs." He knew he was being a bit bold and Hermione would kill him if she ever found out he was meddling but he'd take his chances.

Andy's eyes flashed with emotion for a moment before she schooled her features once more. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Harry simply chuckled. "Whatever you say, Andromeda." The moment her eyes flashed with emotions at the mention of Hermione, he knew. He knew that this wasn't all one sided. And that small fact made him very happy.

Hermione came down the stairs, smiling when she saw Andromeda and Teddy.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging the older witch.

"Just thought I'd stop by to check on you," Andromeda said, smiling at her affectionately. She took in Hermione's appearance. "Why do you have splotches of yellow all over your clothes and skin?"

Hermione blushed. "I've been painting the baby's room. And it's not yellow, it's lemon."

"Lemon? It sure looks like yellow."

Hermione crossed her arms. "For goodness's sake, it's lemon!"

Harry snickered.

"Shut up, Harry" she said, sending him a glare.

"We fought about the colors earlier too," Harry explained to Andromeda. "Personally, I don't see a difference between yellow and lemon, but she does."

"Ahh," Andromeda said. "Well, I don't have anything to do so I'd love to help out."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, now come on; let's see the little girl's room."

"I'll watch Teddy; maybe take him to the park?" Harry suggested, holding onto the squirming little boy.

"Thank you, Harry, I appreciate it," Andy said, gently touching his shoulder. She then turned, following Hermione upstairs. "You know, for a pregnant woman, you're still moving about rather quickly," Andy commented once they reached the right floor.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, I've been trying to stay active. I don't want to gain too much weight."

"Nonsense," Andy said, waving her hand. "You'd be beautiful no matter what you weigh."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, this is the baby's room," she said, pushing open the door. "I've cast a charm so there are no paint fumes."

"Clever girl," Andy commented, stepping inside. Two of the walls were already bright yellow… err, lemon. "Why did you choose this color?"

Hermione looked around, biting her lip. "Because it's happy. Lemon is a happy color, and I want everything surrounding this baby to be happy."

Andromeda nodded. She knew what had happened to Hermione would follow her for the rest of her life, but she wanted a better future for her daughter.

"Exactly," Hermione responded.

Andy blushed, not realizing she had said that bit out loud.

"You're right though, no need to be ashamed. I was raped, and that's something that'll never go away. But I'm going to do the best I can to make sure my little girl wants for nothing… and that's she's happy."

Andromeda smiled at her. "You're going to be a lovely mother."

She blushed once more. "Thank you, Andy."

"And the color lemon really is perfect. I can feel the warmth and the sunshine flowing into the room all ready. It's filled with positive energy."

Hermione beamed. "That's what I had hoped for."

"Now let's get painting," Andromeda said, picking up a paintbrush.

* * *

The two of them finished a few hours later.

Hermione went to sit down on the floor but somehow ended up landing in the bucket of paint. It splattered everywhere.

"Ugh," she said, trying to wipe it off of her face. "I'm seriously so clumsy."

Andromeda chuckled. "That's what happens when you're pregnant. You're body's balance is thrown off. Here, let me get that for you." She crouched down, her hand gently touching Hermione's face.

She trembled under her touch.

Gently, she wiped away the splotches of paint with one hand while the other cradled her face.

Hermione looked up in Andromeda's eyes and felt her heart stop. Their faces were only inches apart and Hermione was dying to close the distance between them.

It seemed Andromeda could read her mind before once she stopped rubbing the paint off, she looked at Hermione.

Hermione blinked quickly, afraid to fully close her eyes.

Andromeda leaned forward, brushing her lips against Hermione's.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for both of them.

To Andromeda, it felt like she had finally found someone she could spend the rest of her life with. She knew Ted would be happy for her, Merlin rest his soul.

And to Hermione, the three second kiss was enough to turn her world upside down. It felt like every inch of her was on fire, and she immediately wanted more.

But alas, Andy pulled away.

Hermione exhaled deeply. "That was…"

"Yes, it was," Andy replied, smiling.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. "Again?" she whispered, her lips now inches away once more.

"Again," Andy repeated, a bit more firmly.

The distance between them closed once more. Hermione wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, while the older woman cupped Hermione's face.

The two of them kissed passionately in the lemon color room, their positive energy swirling around them. The magic seeped into the walls, making the baby's room more special than it already was.

Neither of the woman noticed the magic though as they were each too caught up with the feel of passion and love between them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate all the love and support.

* * *

Chapter 7

After that faithful day in the bedroom, the dynamic between Hermione and Andromeda had changed.

Their relationship now felt more in depth, with small touches here and there and a few heated snogs every so often.

Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine. She had finally found someone who understood her… and accepted her.

One night, Hermione had simply broken down crying, telling Andromeda exactly what had happened at Malfoy Manor. She had been afraid that Andy would look at her now and be repulsed. She was a rape victim… she was dirty and cheap.

But Andromeda simply shook her head. "Nothing could possibly change how I look at you… or how I feel about you," she had said, planting a reassuring kiss on Hermione's lips.

Andromeda understood. She understood that the ordeal had affected Hermione more than she care to let on. And she understood the struggles that Hermione had with her pregnancy. She was having a child that would forever remind her of the cruelty she had experienced during the War. And Andy always knew how to comfort Hermione when she was struggling.

Reaching down, Hermione caressed her bump. She was now almost six months, meaning she was huge. Instead of walking anywhere, she waddled. Much like an oversized hippo.

She was in the nursery, trying to get things more organized. Harry had built her a crib for his sweet little goddaughter while Ron had given her a changing table and some toys.

Hermione would often spend her time sitting in the rocking chair in this room. For some reason, she always felt so happy here… so at peace. She was sure it had to do with the lemon color on the walls.

There was a knock on the door. Sitting up, Hermione grinned when she saw Andy.

"Hi Andromeda," she said, beaming.

"Hermione, you look lovely today," Andy said, coming over to help pregnant witch up. Hermione would often have a hard time getting up from sitting positions. "How's the baby today?"

"Very active," she replied, resting her hand on her stomach. "She's been kicking me left and right, especially when I'm trying to get some sleep."

Andromeda laughed. "Isn't that the way it goes?"

"So what's the plan with today?" Hermione asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

The older witch turned a bit red in the face. "I was actually wondering if you'd want to go out tonight… maybe for dinner in Muggle London?"

Hermione grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date, Andromeda?"

Andy flushed. "Yes, well, I suppose I am. So will you?"

She nodded, smiling. "That actually sounds really nice. It's been so long since I've gone out." In fact, Hermione hadn't really gone out much since she found out she was pregnant. People would ask questions… ones that she wasn't ready for everyone to know.

"Wonderful, well, I'll let you get ready and then we can leave? I'll be downstairs." Leaning forward, Andromeda brushed her lips against Hermione's cheek.

Once Andromeda left, Hermione scrambled towards her bedroom. She pulled her hair back into a bun, allowing a few curly tendrils to frame her face. After running to the bathroom to pee and finish freshening up, Hermione made her way downstairs.

"You look lovely," Andromeda said, taking her hand.

"Well, you two go out, have fun. We've got Teddy," Ginny said, bouncing the little boy on her hip. Harry put his arm around her and nodded.

"Thanks Harry," Andy said, smiling at him. "Now come on, I know the perfect place."

Walking outside, the two of them got into Hermione's car. She had purchased it almost directly after the War, seeing as she couldn't Floo or Apparate much once she got further along in the pregnancy.

Andromeda, having previously been married to a Muggleborn, knew how to drive the car. So the two of them sped along the highway, making their way towards inner London.

It seemed that as soon as Hermione began to feel queasy from the ride, Andromeda pulled over, announcing they were there. Andy got out of the car, helping Hermione out moments later.

The Muggle world was a lot more accepting of same sex couples, so the two of them were able to hold hands without worrying about any nasty comments. It was in the Muggle world that they could be themselves.

Holding hands, Andromeda led Hermione towards a small Italian café. "The food here is delicious. Ted used to talk about this place all the time… it was where his parents met."

Hermione smiled sadly. Hearing Andy talk about Ted always made her heart clench in sadness. His death was sad, and she knew that Andy was still trying to get over her grief. "It looks lovely," she said, squeezing Andy's hand.

The two of them went inside, taking a table in the corner. There were candles everywhere, with soft Italian music playing in the background. The atmosphere was absolutely lovely.

The waitress came over moments later, taking their order. Hermione ordered a simple ravioli dish with peppers and onions, while Andromeda ordered some chicken alfredo.

Looking up at Andy, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Andy asked, smiling back.

"I'm just so happy… I had never thought that I could find this sort of happiness."

Andromeda looked as if she was going to cry. "Hermione, you would have found happiness somewhere, regardless of me."

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do know. Hermione, you're a lovely witch, and I'm sure someone would have pursued you sooner or later." Andromeda patted her hand. "I'm glad I managed to get you, though."

Hermione blushed. Andy knew just how to make her feel better about herself. Their relationship was nice like that… and it was serious. Hermione had no qualms about spending the rest of her life with Andromeda, and she was sure that Andy felt the same way.

"Foods here," Andromeda announced, smiling.

"Oh yum," Hermione said, her stomach growling. The peppers smelled absolutely delicious and she was glad baby was ready for some food. Reaching down, she rubbed her stomach.

The two of them ate their dinner, simply enjoying the presence of themselves. It had been so long since Hermione had actually enjoyed herself and she was grateful that Andy had taken her out.

After finishing, the two of them walked towards the car. "Thank you," Hermione murmured, wrapping her arms around Andromeda's waist. She buried her face in Andromeda's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of spices.

"You're welcome. I could tell you just really needed to get out," Andromeda replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, her big brown eyes peering up at Andy.

Andromeda smiled, gently cupping her cheek. "I love you too, little one." Leaning down, she brushed her lips against Hermione's.

Every time they kissed, the two of them felt that spark… the draw. They hoped that feeling would never go away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! Your sweet words help to feed the muse! Prompt used this chapter: searching.

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione had just returned from a Healer's visit and was surprised to see Andromeda was in the parlor. "Andy, what is it?" she asked worriedly, moving towards her as quickly as possible and taking a seat down on the couch.

"It's Teddy," Andromeda replied, her eyes red and puffy.

Alarmed, Hermione quickly looked around. "Teddy? Andy, where is he?" she asked nervously, worry setting into her stomach. She loved that little boy dearly and would be horrified if anything had happened to him.

"Harry and Ginny took him to the park… I needed some space away from him."

That took Hermione by surprise. "Space? Andromeda, why would you need space from your grandson?"

"Because he said his first word today, and he called me 'Mum!'"

"First words? Andy, surely he's a bit young to be talking already!" Hermione cried, rather surprised someone so young could speak.

Andromeda waved her hand. "It's different with wizarding children. Besides, you're missing the point."

"The point? Andy," Hermione gently said, placing her hand on top of Andromeda's. "Teddy calling you Mum isn't that big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" Andromeda protested, a panicked expression on her face. "I'm not his mother, Hermione! I don't want him growing up thinking that I am."

Hermione frowned sympathetically.

"I'm not his mother…" Andromeda whispered, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

Hermione patted Andy's hands and leant over to kiss the top of her head. "It's all right, Andromeda. It's not really as bad as it sounds."

"Of course it is, Hermione! My poor baby is dead, and now I have to raise her son! And he thinks I'm his mother?" she paused, allowing her shoulders to sag in defeat. "I don't even know how I should feel right now."

Hermione frowned. She couldn't even imagine being in that type of situation. "Andromeda, it'll be all right. I promise. Once Teddy is older, you'll be able to explain to him what happened to his parents. You can tell him how brave they were, and how their deaths helped saved the lives of millions."

"It's not fair," the older woman whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I know it isn't, but life isn't fair, Andy," Hermione gently reminded her.

"Nymphadora would have known what to do! I feel so lost… I'm not fit to be a mother again."

Hermione frowned. "Now that type of talk is just uncalled for! You were a great mother to Tonks, and you're being a great mother to Teddy. Tonks would have told you to relax Andy, and that you're doing a great job. She'd be proud of you, just like I am."

"You really think so?" she asked through her sniffles.

"Of course I do!" She hugged her tightly. "Tonks would be so proud of you… Andy, you're doing a brilliant job raising Teddy."

Andromeda sniffled for a moment, reaching up and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry for losing my control, Hermione, I was just so shocked."

"I know, but you knew this would happen someday, Andy, it just happened a bit sooner than expected."

"You're right," Andy said with a nod.

"You know he'll go searching for answers someday, but today isn't that day. Just let it happen, let him call you Mum. He's too young to understand that you aren't. But when the time comes, and he is older, gently tell him the truth."

"You think that's what I should do?"

Hermione nodded. "You can try getting him to call you grandma, grammy, or whatever, but I really think he's too young to even understand. He'll get it once he's older."

"It's just making me worried. What if he searches for answers and doesn't like what he finds?"

Hermione frowned. "That won't happen. His parents are heroes, Andromeda; he'll understand what happened to them. It'll hurt, but he'll be okay. Just look at Harry."

Andromeda nodded, wrapping her arms around Hermione. Burying her face into Hermione's wild curls, she mumbled a "thank you."

"It's nothing, Andromeda. I'm here for you, just like you're here for me." She hugged Andromeda tightly, hoping that she'd feel better soon. Teddy calling her Mum was just another reminder to Andromeda that she had lost her family during the War.

The healing process was going slow for all of them, Hermione included. She had nightmares often, of what occurred at Malfoy Manor creeping into her thoughts.

Harry would wake up, screaming during the night as well. It seemed that being tainted by Voldemort's soul had changed Harry, and he was struggling with recuperation. Ginny was helping him, but it wasn't enough.

They were all broken. And only time and each other would help them heal together.

Andromeda untangled herself from Hermione's curls, gently cupping her face. "Thanks, love," she whispered, before brushing her lips against Hermione's. This kiss was soft and gentle, filled with the love the two of them shared.

Breaking apart, the two of them smiled. Andromeda stood, linking hands with Hermione. "Do you want to walk down to the park to see Harry, Ginny, and Teddy? Or is that too far for you?"

She stood, rubbing the bump. "No, I can make it," she said with a smile.

Linking hands, the two of them walked outside and towards the Muggle park down the street. Ginny and Hermione would often picnic down there in their downtime. It was quiet and serene, and many magical folks didn't visit.

A loud pitched giggle filled the air.

Walking over, the two of them found Harry pushing Teddy on the swing. The boy was giggling like crazy, waving his hands around in excitement. When he saw Andromeda and Hermione approaching, his hands made little grabby movements towards them.

Andy scooped him into her arms, kissing his nose. He cooed in response.

Hermione looked at him, smiling. "I wish I could hold him. Unfortunately, until this baby is born in three months, that just won't happen."

"And by then, you'll have your own little one to hold," Ginny said, moving forward to hold Harry's hand.

"True," Hermione replied with a grin.

"Come on, let's all go over to the Burrow for dinner," Ginny suggested after checking the time.

Hermione glanced at Andromeda, who nodded. Linking hands once more, they braced themselves for a night full of Weasleys.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: JKR owns the characters, I'm simply borrowing them. I just want to give my thanks on all the support and feedback ya'll are giving. I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

The two of them were sitting on the couch at Andromeda's house when the owl arrived. Getting up, the older woman opened it, curious as to see who was writing her. As she scanned the letter, her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Hermione asked from the couch, looking up. "Who is it from?"

"It's from Narcissa," she replied, the disbelief evident in her voice.

Hermione didn't know much of Andromeda's past, but Sirius had explained to them that his Aunt and Uncle, along with the rest of the family, had disowned Andromeda when she ran off to marry Ted, who was a Muggleborn.

"I haven't heard a single word from her since I left that night… I wonder what she could possibly want." Andromeda sat down next to Hermione, handing her the letter. Bending over, she scooped Teddy off the floor and into her arms.

Hermione read the letter.

_Andromeda,_

_I am sure you're very surprised to hear from me, and I must admit, I am surprised to be writing to you. I had never thought I'd see the day where I would want to speak to you, but that day has come. After the War, I had lost everything. Lucius is Azkaban, and Draco is traveling abroad with his fiancé, and I confess myself lonely._

_I know what I have done, and how I have treated you, is something that isn't forgivable. I hope, however, that you can find it in your heart to give me another chance, Andromeda. I've missed my eldest sister terribly._

_Please, owl me back and let me know either way._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Narcissa._

Hermione bit her lip. Looking over at Andy, she saw she was on the verge of tears. "Don't cry!"

"I can't help it! She goes on about how lonely she is, and how she's lost everything… yet both of her family members are alive! I've lost so much more than her, and you don't see me sending about pity letters." Andromeda shook her head angrily. "No, I won't meet with her."

Hermione gently laid a hand on Andromeda's arm. "I think you should see Narcissa," she said softly.

"What?"

"You should visit Narcissa." She took a calming breath. "I know you don't want to, Andy, but she is your family despite everything we've gone through. And I really think seeing her would make you feel better… even if it's just for closure."

Sighing, Andromeda nodded. "Would you come with me?"

"Come with you?"

"To see Narcissa, would you come to the Manor with me? Despite everything that had happened there?"

Hermione trembled slightly, her face paling. Heart racing, she slowly nodded her head. She needed closure too, she realized. "And it wasn't Narcissa's fault… what had happened to me," Hermione said, looking in Andy's eyes. The pain and confliction evident in them broke Hermione's heart.

"Standing there and doing nothing, or casting the curse herself, I see no difference. She was there and had a chance to stop it, but didn't."

Hermione at once knew. Andromeda held Narcissa responsible for what had happened to her…that's why she was reluctant to go. "Well," she said, rubbing her baby bump, "I'm going to go to the Manor, with or without you."

Andromeda sighed. "I'll go too then, if only to support you."

Hermione smirked, knowing she had managed to get what she wanted.

"You really should have been a Slytherin, love," Andy said, leaning over to give Hermione a quick kiss.

Hermione smirked. "No, I'm a Gryffindor, through and through. That's where my bleeding heart comes from."

Andromeda smiled at her cheekiness. "Well, I'll set Teddy down for his nap, and then we can take tea out on the veranda."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione replied, smiling.

Andromeda disappeared to put Teddy to bed, leaving Hermione a moment to stretch herself. As she stretched, she felt a small kick. Smiling, she placed her hand on the spot. "Hello, baby," she said softly, rubbing the area gently. "My little girl," she cooed, grinning when she felt the kick again.

Hermione still hadn't decided on a name for her little girl, but she decided she had plenty of time. She had been playing around with a few ideas, but wasn't really sure. There was just so many to choose from! How was someone supposed to make up their mind?

"I love you, little one. Mummy loves you so much," she whispered, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Andromeda asked, entering the room with a tray of tea.

Quickly wiping her eyes, Hermione nodded. "It's just so hard sometimes," she admitted quietly. And it was hard… waking up every day knowing that she was a single parent. Every little kick just served as a reminder, and Hermione was just afraid she was going to mess up. "I just feel so alone sometimes."

"But you're not alone," Andromeda reminded her. "You have me, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Hell, you have the Order supporting you, love. Don't you ever for a second think otherwise."

Hermione smiled at her. "You're right."

"Yes, well, there are some benefits to being old."

Laughing, Hermione stood. "You're not that old, Andy." The two of them moved outside, sitting on the porch. Hermione added some milk and sugar to her tea, whispering a cooling charm before taking a sip.

"Has she been moving a lot?" Andromeda asked as she noticed Hermione placing her hand on the bump.

The brunette nodded. "She's been very active. I have to pee every ten minutes because she's pressing right onto my bladder. Honestly, pregnancy isn't anything like I thought it'd be."

"Oh no, they make it seem like its all rainbows and butterflies, but we know that's not the case. Trust me, when I was pregnant with Nymphadora, I was a mess… could barely control my bladder. Ted, rest his soul, put up with me and my incessant nagging."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "Thank you for putting up with my relentless nagging, Andromeda."

"That's what partners do," she replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione beamed at that. The two of them didn't define their relationship, because they didn't really see the point. They didn't need a label to know how they felt, but the reassurance felt nice all the same.

"Thank you," she whispered, before leaning over to give Andy a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: JKR owns the characters, I'm simply borrowing them. Thanks for all the lovely reviews; you know I really appreciate them! Enjoy! Xx

* * *

Chapter 10

Andromeda helped a very pregnant Hermione up the steps to the Manor. "Nervous?" she asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "No," she took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Andy nodded. The two of them were at Malfoy Manor, meeting Narcissa for tea. Andy had decided to leave Teddy at home, just in case things went sour.

Gripping Hermione's hand tightly, Andromeda knocked on the door. A house elf appeared moments later, opening the door.

"Lady Tonks, right this way. Lady Malfoy is in the sitting room," the elf bowed to them before leading them down the hall.

Hermione stiffened slightly as they passed the room where _it_ had happened.

"It's all right," Andy whispered, squeezing her hand in a comforting motion. Hermione smiled at her weakly.

The small elf lead them to a small room, where Narcissa was seated on a couch. "Andromeda," Narcissa said, standing.

Hermione looked at the Malfoy woman, taking in her appearance. She had looked much better now that the war had ended. Narcissa was beautiful.

"Hello Narcissa," Andromeda said, somewhat stiffly.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise," Narcissa commented at her appearance. "Please, take a seat, both of you," she motioned to the couch opposite hers.

The three of them took their seats. Hermione shifted awkwardly, her glance darting between both of the sisters. The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"So, Andromeda, how have you been?" Narcissa began, smiling weakly at her older sibling.

"As well as I can be," Andy replied.

"And Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine," Hermione replied. "And please, call me Hermione." She hoped she would remember all the Pureblood etiquette that Andy had told her before they came. The last thing she wanted was to unintentionally insult Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hermione," Narcissa said with a smile. "I see you've captured the attention of my elder sister."

Hermione flushed, tightening her grip on Andromeda's hand. "Yes, she's been most supportive during my time of need."

"Well, I didn't know you were into _female_ _company_, Andromeda, but I am glad to see you happy."

Andromeda stiffly picked up a cup of tea, taking a sip. "Hermione does make me happy, and with all that I've lost, it's nice to have someone there for me."

Hermione's tongue darted out and wet her lips. She had never felt more awkward in her entire life. Why on Earth did she agree to this? It was obvious neither of them wanted to budge, and Hermione wondered how much longer they would sit here before actually getting down to the nitty gritty.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, unsure how to proceed. She wanted to make amends with her sister, but wasn't sure how too.

Hermione shifted, rubbing her bump. Pain flickered across her face.

"Are you all right?" Andy asked her worriedly, gently brushing Hermione's arm.

"Fine, she's just been really active lately." Hermione grinned. She loved her little girl and feeling her move gave Hermione chills. "Her kicks have become much more intense the bigger she gets. It sometimes feels like she's tap-dancing on all my organs."

"How far along are you?" Narcissa asked, turning to Hermione.

"Seven months," she replied, her arms wrapping around her baby protectively.

Narcissa smiled for a moment, and then abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Hermione, I-"

"Don't," Hermione stopped her. "I don't want nor need your apology. It wasn't your fault."

"But I feel responsible," the blonde witch said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Hermione took a deep breath, shaking her head. "No, you're not. The person responsible is dead… I made sure of that." Andromeda squeezed her hand tightly. "But that's now why I'm here. I'm here because I want to see the two of you reunited, but neither of you are really putting in the effort."

"Hermione, I-"

"Shush, Andy," Hermione said to her lightly. "Let me speak." She smiled at her comfortingly, before turning back to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, I know you messaged Andromeda because you want to make amends with your sister, but you must realize that there has been a lot of damaged done. You may have lost your family recently, but Andy lost hers long ago."

"I was young then, and foolish. I went along with what mother and father wanted, not really thinking about how it could have affected us," Narcissa replied forcefully.

"But what about the past years? Our parents have been dead for a long time, Narcissa. If you wanted me back, you should have said something earlier!" Andy snapped back, all her anger at her family surging forward. "When I needed and wanted your support, none of you were there!"

"I wanted to contact you, Andromeda, I really did! But Lucius forbade it! And if the Dark Lord knew I was speaking you with… there would have been hell to pay!"

"There was hell to pay, Narcissa! I wanted my husband die! I watched my little girl be killed by our sister! And then her husband! I've paid for leaving the Black family, Narcissa. I pay every damn day when I look into my grandson's eyes… knowing that someday I'll have to tell him why he has no parents. I look at Hermione, and see the evidence of what this war has done to her, knowing that it was just another casualty of this war." Andromeda was quiet for a moment, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"Andy," Hermione said gently, reaching up and taking her hand. "Why don't we leave? You need some time, and I think Mrs. Malfoy needs to really put things into perspective."

Narcissa reached up, quickly wiping away her tears. "Yes, I agree with Hermione. It seems there is much to consider that I… that I haven't thought of before."

"Fine," Andromeda said, helping Hermione up. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for the tea," Hermione said politely, before exiting the room.

Narcissa collapsed onto the couch before succumbing to her tears.

"I'm sorry," Andy whispered, burying her face into Hermione's neck.

"Shhh, it's all right. Why don't we go back to your place for some tea?"

Holding hands, the two of them Flooed home.

old my parents!"ut it yet. i "esses? Want me to help plan it?"at. "though, since i of the fact. maybe after blowing o


End file.
